scratchpad_nicktoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons June 1-30 2011
Animation News : Blog : Forums : Schedules : Wiki : Comics : Hosted : CD! : Superheroes Enter the Rio Giveaway now! | Behold, it's Thor Week!! Schedules Home Schedules Menu Thanks for Visiting! Serving the animation community since 1998! Nicktoons Schedule: 6/9/2011 - 6/13/2011 View the schedule for Schedule subject to change without notice. Times may be different in your area; consult your local listings. Time Program # Title THURSDAY: 06/09/2011 6:00AM The Fairly OddParents 040 Miss Dimmsdale / Mind Over Magic 6:30AM The Fairly OddParents 048 The Big Superhero Wish 7:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 120 The Book Report of the Dead / Stan Arctica 7:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 121 Man-Arctica the Ride / Fan-Bidextrous 8:00AM The Mighty B! 107 Li'l Orphan Happy / Body Rockers 8:30AM The Mighty B! 108 The Apprentice / Beenedict Arnold 9:00AM Avatar 116 The Deserter 9:30AM Avatar 117 The Northern Air Temple 10:00AM Invader ZIM 020 TAK: The Hideous New Girl 10:30AM Invader ZIM 018 Abducted / The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot 10:45AM Invader ZIM 017B Lice 11:00AM Danny Phantom 036 Masters of All Time 11:30AM Danny Phantom 040 Kindred Spirits 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 113 Otter Gone Wild / Cat’s Cradle 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 114 Misfortune Cookie / Monkey Love 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 102 The Janitor Strikes Back / Dollar Day 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 103 Trading Day / The Hard Sell 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 107 Lights! Camera! Moo! / Animal Farmers 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 121 Top Cow / School of Otis 3:00PM The Mighty B! 118 Blindsided / Hen & Bappy 3:30PM The Mighty B! 119 Portrait of A Happy / O Say Can Bess See 4:00PM The Mighty B! 120 Macro Mayhem / Ben Screams for Ice Cream 4:30PM The Mighty B! 219 The League of Ordinary Gentlemen / Irritable Bowling Syndrome 5:00PM Ned’s Declassified 220 Double Dating / The Last Day 5:30PM Ned’s Declassified 317 Money / Parties 6:00PM Avatar 318 Sozin’s Comet (1): The Phoenix King 6:30PM Avatar 319 Sozin’s Comet (2): The Old Masters 7:00PM Avatar 320 Sozin’s Comet (3): Into The Inferno 7:30PM Avatar 321 Sozin’s Comet (4): Avatar Aang 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 066 The Time for Reunification has Come! Piccolo's Unshakeable Resolve! New 8:30PM Power Rangers Samurai 116 Boxed In 9:00PM Avatar 113 The Blue Spirit 9:30PM Avatar 114 The Fortuneteller 10:00PM Avatar 115 Bato of the Water Tribe 10:30PM Avatar 116 The Deserter 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 066 The Time for Reunification has Come! Piccolo's Unshakeable Resolve! New 11:30PM Power Rangers Samurai 116 Boxed In 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 040 Miss Dimmsdale / Mind Over Magic 12:30AM The Fairly OddParents 048 The Big Superhero Wish 1:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 120 The Book Report of the Dead / Stan Arctica 1:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 121 Man-Arctica the Ride / Fan-Bidextrous 2:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 066 The Time for Reunification has Come! Piccolo's Unshakeable Resolve! 2:30AM Power Rangers Samurai 116 Boxed In 3:00AM Jimmy Neutron 108 See Jimmy Run / Trading Faces 3:30AM Jimmy Neutron 109 Hall Monster / Hypno-Birthday to You 4:00AM Jimmy Neutron 110 Krunch Time / Substitute Creature 4:30AM Jimmy Neutron 111 Safety First / Crime Sheen Investigation 5:00AM Jimmy Neutron 112 Maximum Hugh / Sleepless in Retroville 5:30AM Jimmy Neutron 113 Journey to the Center of Carl / Aaughh!! Wilderness!! FRIDAY: 06/10/2011 6:00AM The Fairly OddParents 049 Power Pals / Emotion Commotion 6:30AM The Fairly OddParents 057 Catman Meets the Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo 7:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 101 Wizboy / Pick a Nose 7:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 102 The Janitor Strikes Back / Dollar Day 8:00AM The Mighty B! 109 Boston Beean / Penny Hearts Joey 8:30AM The Mighty B! 110 Ten Little Honeybees / Toot Toot 9:00AM Avatar 118 The Waterbending Master 9:30AM Avatar 119 The Siege of the North (1) 10:00AM Invader ZIM 015 Mysterious Mysteries / Future Dib 10:30AM Invader ZIM 019 GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff / Dib’s Wonderful Life of Doom 10:45AM Invader ZIM 002A Bestest Friend 11:00AM Danny Phantom 042 Infinite Realms 11:30AM Danny Phantom 044 Torrent of Terror 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 115 Skorca! / Tagged 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 116 What Goes Around / Mask of the Raccoon 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 105 Hypno-A-Go-Go / Fowl Play 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 108 Raging Cow / The Great Sheep Escape 3:00PM The Mighty B! 101 So Happy Together / Sweet Sixteenth 3:30PM The Mighty B! 102 Bee My Baby / Bee Afraid 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 001 Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku! 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 002 The Enemy is Goku’s Brother?! The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors! 5:00PM The Fairly OddParents 013B The Boy Who Would Be Queen 5:15PM The Fairly OddParents 062A Go Young, West Man 5:30PM The Fairly OddParents 069B The Big Bash 5:45PM The Fairly OddParents 094A Birthday Bashed 6:00PM Drake & Josh 999 Go Hollywood 7:30PM Drake & Josh 412 The Wedding 8:00PM Drake & Josh 414 Steered Straight 8:30PM Drake & Josh 415 Josh is Done 9:00PM Jimmy Neutron 128 The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 10:00PM Jimmy Neutron 997 The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide 11:00PM Jimmy Neutron 993 The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 049 Power Pals / Emotion Commotion 12:30AM The Fairly OddParents 057 Catman Meets the Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo 1:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 101 Wizboy / Pick a Nose 1:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 102 The Janitor Strikes Back / Dollar Day 2:00AM Invader ZIM 024 Vindicated! / The Voting of the Doomed 2:30AM Invader ZIM 004 Germs / Dark Harvest 3:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 002 Stimpy’s Storybook Land: Robin Hoek / Nurse Stimpy 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 003 Space Madness / The Boy Who Cried "Rat!" 4:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 005 Marooned / Untamed World 4:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 006 Black Hole / Stimpy’s Invention 5:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 015 The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen 5:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 016 The Great Outdoors / The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball SATURDAY: 06/11/2011 6:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 103 Trading Day / The Hard Sell 6:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks 7:00AM Back at the Barnyard 102 Cowman and Ratboy / Cow’s Best Friend 7:30AM Back at the Barnyard 104 Saving Mrs. Beady / The Farmer Takes a Woman 8:00AM Making Fiends 105 Parentnapped / Smash / New Best Friend 8:30AM Making Fiends 106 Tornado / Shorts: Set 2 (The Land of Cheese) / Pony 9:00AM Planet Sheen 102 Is This Cute? / The Boy Next Dorkus 9:30AM Planet Sheen 106 Keeping Up with the Gronzes / Torzilla 10:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 10:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 106 Chimp Chomp Chumps / Precious Pig 11:00AM Avatar 211 The Desert 11:30AM Avatar 212 The Serpent’s Pass 12:00PM Zevo-3 105 Beneath the City 12:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 201 The Return (1) 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents 012 Timvisible / That Old Black Magic 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents 021 Ruled Out / That’s Life 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 032 Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 038 Where’s Wanda? / Imaginary Gary 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 045 Kaio-ken Times Twenty! An All-Or-Nothing Kamehame-Ha! 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 046 The Final Trump Card! Goku's Ultimate Spirit Bomb! 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 047 Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Goku the Super Saiyan! 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 048 The Angry Super Saiyan! Goku Throws Down the Gauntlet! 5:00PM Invader ZIM 001 The Nightmare Begins 5:30PM Invader ZIM 006 Career Day / Battle-Dib 6:00PM Invader ZIM 010 Plague of Babies / Bloaty’s Pizza Hog 6:30PM Invader ZIM 013 Battle of the Planets 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 061 Just Desserts / You Doo 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 067 Hassle in the Castle / Remy Rides Again 8:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 105 Toast Of T.U.F.F. / Share-A-Lair 8:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 108 Snap Dad / Thunder Dog 9:00PM Back at the Barnyard 123 Some Like It Snotty 9:30PM Back at the Barnyard 113 A Tale of Two Snottys / Snotty’s New Pet 10:00PM Back at the Barnyard 110B Cow’s Night Out 10:15PM Back at the Barnyard 115B The Chronicles of Barnia 10:30PM Back at the Barnyard 126B Cowdyshack 10:45PM Back at the Barnyard 126A Adventures in Snotty Sitting 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 061 Just Desserts / You Doo 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 067 Hassle in the Castle / Remy Rides Again 12:00AM Avatar 212 The Serpent’s Pass 12:30AM Avatar 213 The Drill 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 117 Rock and Roll Mom 1:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 119 Technovore 2:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 120 World On Fire 2:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 121 Designed Only For Chaos 3:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 103 Trial By Fire 3:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 107 Hard Knocks 4:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 113 Annihilation 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 125 Break This / Pack of Apes 5:00AM ChalkZone 001 Rudy’s First Adventure / Rudy’s Story / Bushel Full of Yum 5:30AM All Grown Up 017 Saving Cynthia SUNDAY: 06/12/2011 6:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 6:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 106 Chimp Chomp Chumps / Precious Pig 7:00AM Back at the Barnyard 103 Chez Pig / The Right Cow 7:30AM Back at the Barnyard 112 A Barn Days Night / Meet the Ferrets 8:00AM Making Fiends 101 Charlotte’s First Day / A Fiendish Friend / Super Evil 8:30AM Making Fiends 102 Vegetables / Toupee / Mama Vendetta 9:00AM Planet Sheen 103 What’s Up Chock? / Joust Friends 9:30AM Planet Sheen 108 Act I, Sheen I / Money Suits Sheen 10:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 005 Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan! 10:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 006 The End of Snake Way! King Kai’s Bizarre Test! 11:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 007 The Battle with Ten-Times Gravity! Goku’s Race Against the Clock! 11:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 008 Shenron Appears! The Saiyans Arrive Sooner than Expected! 12:00PM The Mighty B! 220 Bess-E / C'mon Get Happy! New 12:30PM Planet Sheen 101 Pilot 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents 023 MicroPhoney / So Totally Spaced Out 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents 033 Beddy Bye / The Grass is Greener 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 034 The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 045 Baby Face / Mr. Right 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 049 Avenge the Fallen, Goku! Countdown to the Planet's Destruction! 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 050 Full-Power Frieza! Shenron, Grant Our Wish! 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 051 Goku's Furious Roar! A Last-Minute Wish! 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 052 Duel on a Vanishing Planet! The Final Showdown! 5:00PM Avatar 313 The Firebending Masters 5:30PM Avatar 314 The Boiling Rock (1) 6:00PM Avatar 315 The Boiling Rock (2) 6:30PM Avatar 316 The Southern Raiders 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 068 Talkin’ Trash / Timmy TV 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 072 Oh, Brother! / What’s the Difference? 8:00PM Planet Sheen 103 What’s Up Chock? / Joust Friends 8:30PM Planet Sheen 108 Act I, Sheen I / Money Suits Sheen 9:00PM Back at the Barnyard 999 Cowman: The Uddered Avenger 10:00PM Back at the Barnyard 220 RoboPeck / Puppy Love 10:30PM Back at the Barnyard 221 Hickory Dickory Donkey / Clonedemonium 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 068 Talkin’ Trash / Timmy TV 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 072 Oh, Brother! / What’s the Difference? 12:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai To Be Announced 12:30AM The Mighty B! 220 Bess-E / C'mon Get Happy! 12:45AM The Mighty B! 219B Irritable Bowling Syndrome 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 119 Funshine, U.S.A. 1:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 124 Foresight (1) 2:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 125 Foresight (2) 2:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 126 Foresight (3) 3:00AM Three Delivery 106 Shape Shifter 3:30AM Three Delivery 112 Night of the Nian 4:00AM Three Delivery 113 Paint Problem 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 126 New Pet / Tak’s Monster 5:00AM ChalkZone 002 Snapmobile / Rudy’s Date / Future Zone / Mumbo Jumbo Jump 5:30AM All Grown Up 018 Fools Rush In Site Updates 6/7/11 - Platypus Comix Got an itch to test you just can't scratch? Don't make lemonade! Check out these Recommendations for Sufferers of Portal Withdrawal! HEY! Got a 3DS? Then use your new Internet browser to view these Electric Wonderland covers in 3D, WITHOUT GLASSES! More to come! 6/6/11 - The World's Finest Green Lantern: Emerald Knights Blu-ray Review Added Superman: The Motion Picture Anthology (1978 - 2006) Blu-ray Review Added 6/6/11 - Schedules Disney Channel updated through June 12 Latest Headlines 06.09 - "Dirty Pair" Vol 2: More Guns, More Girls, More Space Bikinis, More to Love 06.08 - PR: "Phineas and Ferb" TV Movie, Soundtrack, Live Show and Parks Attraction 06.08 - PR: Two ZhuZhu Pets Feature-Length Films Coming to DVD 06.08 - Tune-In Info for "Freedom Fighters Father's Day Marathon" on The Hub 06.08 - "Sekirei": Depth? In MY Cheesecake? More News Latest Blog Posts 06.07 - Recommendations for Sufferers of Portal Withdrawal 06.04 - A New Way To Engage Fans 06.03 - toonzone goes to MCM Expo May 2011: The Cat Came Back 05.31 - "Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters" Video Game Round-Up 05.31 - "Batman: Year One" Animated Movie Thoughts More Blog Upcoming Premieres 06.09 - 09:00 AM - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 06.09 - 08:00 PM - Dragon Ball Z Kai 06.11 - 10:00 AM - SpongeBob SquarePants 06.11 - 11:30 AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s 06.11 - 08:00 PM - iCarly 06.12 - 10:00 AM - Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes!, The 06.12 - 12:00 PM - Mighty B!, The 06.13 - 08:00 PM - Pair of Kings 06.13 - 08:30 PM - Kickin’ It 06.13 - 09:00 PM - I’m In the Band More Schedules Latest Forum Discussion • Nickelodeon Acquires "Winx Club"; Will Co-Produce Seasons 5 and 6 in Nicktoons Forum • DC Comics Confirms Full Relaunch of DC Universe in Comic Book Culture • South Park - "You're Getting Old" - Talkback 6/8 in The toonzone - General Animation Discussion • DC Animated Comics News & Discussion Thread (Possible Spoilers) in The DC Animation Forum • Rule the World: Rise of the Superhumans in Fun & Games • Tournament: Greatest. Character. Ever. in Fun & Games • What do you like about the Looney Tunes Show? in Cartoon Network Cartoon Forum • "Green Lantern: Emerald Knights" Feature Talkback (Spoilers) in The DC Animation Forum • Super Smash Bros 4 Speculation & Discussion in Video Games • Back to the future animates series in Retro: Classic Cartoons Visit the Forums Latest Wiki Updates 05.31 - Pic.jpg (+0) (diff) (hist) 05.29 - Dragon Ball (-180) (diff) (hist) 05.27 - Channel 4 (+46) (diff) (hist) 05.27 - Music of Ren and Stimpy (+48) (diff) (hist) 05.22 - Pulcinella Awards (+0) (diff) (hist) More Wiki toonzone quick jump toonzone: Home . News . blog . Forums . Wiki . Schedules . Comics . Hosted Sites . Crew . Contact Us . Cartoons Dammit! . Twitter . on Facebook . RSS . hosted sites: Marvel Animation Age . Nick and More! . Platypus Comix (on CD!) . World's Finest . The X Bridge . 1981 Solo Spider-Man Cartoon Webpage (Archive) . Adult Swim Headquarters (Archive) . The Animated Batman (Archive) . DC Cartoon Archives (Archive) . Hokey Smoke! Rocky & Bullwinkle (Archive) . Home Movies Super Site (Archive) . Incredible Hulk 1982 Cartoon Webpage (Archive) . Justice League Watchtower (Archive) . LT & MM: The Early Years (Archive) . Nightwing & Oracle: The Trapeze (Archive) . Scooby-Doo Case Files (Archive) . Teen Titans Fan Site (Archive) . Todd McFarlane's Spawn (Archive) . The World of Tiny Toon Adventures (Archive) . X-Men: Beyond Evolution (Archive) . cartoons, dammit!: CD! Home . CD! Forums . SuperBlog . The Drawing Board . The Drawing Board Forum . Submissions Guidelines . CD! Crew . FAQ . Fantasia Arks . Geoweasel . Platypus Comix . Stripped Bare . The Valentine Chronicles . Chip and Walter . Hard Wired Fanboys . Pretty Stump Bunny . River City High . Time Trouble . Upstate . This is an unofficial site. All characters and related indicia are © and TM of their respective owners. Original content © 2010 Toon Zone LLC. About Toon Zone | Terms of Service and Privacy Statement | Contact us Category:2 Stupid Dogs